1998 ROBLOX hurricane season (COWCOWLOVER)
IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS PAGE IS BEING MOVED TO A NINTENDO SEASON! The 1998 Nintendo hurricane season was the most disastrous Nintendo hurricane season in over 200 years. It had the highest number of major hurricanes since 1969. The most significant storm of the season was Mitchell, which caused catastrophic flooding in Central America. Hurricane Owen caused the highest recorded floods in Martinique. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1998 till:01/01/1999 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1998 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/1998 till:25/06/1998 color:TS text: "Alex (TS)" from:05/07/1998 till:14/07/1998 color:C3 text: "Bonnie (C3)" from:24/07/1998 till:29/07/1998 color:C1 text: "Charley (C1)" from:19/08/1998 till:26/08/1998 color:C1 text: "Danielle (C1)" from:19/08/1998 till:03/09/1998 color:C4 text: "Earl (C4)" from:23/08/1998 till:08/09/1998 color:C3 text: "Frances (C3)" from:25/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 color:TS text: "Gaston (TS)" barset:break from:03/09/1998 till:15/09/1998 color:C1 text: "Hermine (C1)" from:24/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 color:C3 text: "Ivan (C3)" from:04/10/1998 till:08/10/1998 color:TS text: "Jeanne (TS)" from:11/10/1998 till:12/10/1998 color:C3 text: "Kohl (C3)" from:20/10/1998 till:14/10/1998 color:C1 text: "Lisa (C1)" from:19/10/1998 till:08/11/1998 color:C5 text: "Mitchell (C5)" from:21/10/1998 till:12/11/1998 color:C5 text: "Owen (C5)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1998 till:01/07/1998 text:June from:01/07/1998 till:01/08/1998 text:July from:01/08/1998 till:01/09/1998 text:August from:01/09/1998 till:01/10/1998 text:September from:01/10/1998 till:01/11/1998 text:October from:01/11/1998 till:01/12/1998 text:November from:01/12/1998 till:01/01/1999 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Alex A Hurricane Bonnie A Hurricane Charley A Hurricane Danielle A Hurricane Earl A Hurricane Frances A Hurricane Georges A Tropical Storm Hermine A Hurricane Ivan A Tropical Storm Jeanne A Hurricane Kohl A tropical wave was detected off of the Carolinas on September 14. It later turned into Tropical Depression Twelve. It became Tropical Storm Kohl on September 15. It later rapidly intensified into a Category 3 hurricane on September 17 before making landfall in New Jersey, leaving 5,000 ROBLOXians without power for 4 days. Hurricane Kohl was then deemed an Extratropical Cyclone before dissipating. It's remnants would go on to form another Extratropical Cyclone which would go on to cause a Blizzard in New England. Hurricane Lisa A Hurricane Mitchell A tropical wave was detected off of South America on September 16. It then became Tropical Depression Fourteen later. It then intensified into Tropical Storm Mitchell on September 17. It then intensified into a Category 2 hurricane on September 18. It caused minor damage in Venezuela before rapidly intensifying into a Category 5 hurricane. It made landfall in Central America at peak intensity on September 20, killing over 19,000 ROBLOXians and leaving over 1 million without power. It then headed for Florida as a Category 3 hurricane and made landfall, before heading off into the Atlantic Ocean. It then headed for Europe and caused minor damage in Spain, France and the United Kingdom, including a minor windstorm in the United Kingdom. Overall, Mitchell caused $11.5 billion dollars in damage. Hurricane Owen A Storm names The following list of names was used for this season. This is the same list used in the 1992 season, with the exception of Alex, which replaced Andrew. Retirement In the Spring of 1999, the names''Georges'', Mitchell and Owen were retired. They will never again be used for a Nintendo hurricane. They were replaced by Gaston, Matthew and Oswald respectively. Category:Nintendo seasons by COWCOWLOVER Category:Roblox hurricane seasons